An existing connector like power source plug when needed to be connected to a terminal body has to be inserted into a power source socket of the terminal body at a specific angle, and if the power source plug is inserted at another angle, then it may fail to be inserted into the power source socket, thus resulting in low flexibility and poor convenience of the power source plug, which may cause inconvenience for a user to use the power source plug. For example, if there is such low illumination or the terminal is so placed that the user can not see the power source plug clearly, then it often leads to the problem that the power source plug fails to be inserted into the power source socket, and if the user inserts and pulls out the power source plug frequently, then the power source socket in the terminal body and the power source plug may tend to be scratched or worn, thus degrading the service life thereof.